


Sanctuary 2.0

by WinchesterWarrenSon



Series: Battle Scars Series [13]
Category: Dragon Ball, Saw (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Developmentally Disabled Son Goku, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterWarrenSon/pseuds/WinchesterWarrenSon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Occurs simultaneously with Sanctuary. Goku has conversations with a serial killer and has no idea he's the reason Yamcha and Chichi are missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctuary 2.0

It wasn't that Goku was _entirely_ ignorant of the trouble he had gotten Yamcha, Oolong, Puar, and Bulma into. It was mostly that he didn't understand just how deep the trouble was. He did feel like it was worth it, though, to have all these kids and adults who were like him - who had brains like his or similar - in a safe place. The investigations into the institutions he had taken the kids and adults from were taking a long while, which meant that the people he had saved could stay with him in this new building Bulma had bought them. 

It was technically a hospital, he supposed, but it was nicer-looking and more colorful than a regular hospital, and they held school classes in some of the rooms, Puar putting an education degree she apparently had to good use. (Goku had no idea Puar had an education degree. He wondered what you did with one of those. Though he supposed teaching disabled kids lessons was one thing she could do with it, since that was what she was doing.) 

The adults had a different program, and Goku mostly interacted with the adults until it was time for recess for the kids. For those who could walk, he organized cardio classes so they could keep fit and in shape, regardless of motor function issues. And he was patient; if he saw that someone had a hard time doing a particular exercise, he worked with them to find an exercise they were able to do more easily. Goku just naturally thought of things in an individualized way, and that was very helpful to each of them. No one had an exactly-the-same workout. 

For those who couldn't walk, there were some exercises with a weighted ball. 

And everything was voluntary, if they didn't want to participate, they didn't have to, and Yamcha and Bulma had made sure there were sedentary activities, like puzzle-solving and TV. 

Oolong, Yamcha, and Bulma ended up working with the children a lot more than Goku did, but Goku wasn't interacting with the adults on his own. Yamcha had hired a woman named Amanda Young, and he ended up working with her a lot. She handled making sure the food was ready when it was supposed to and helped people who couldn't feed themselves. 

Amanda Young had come with the sanctuary with John Kramer, a man with cancer who couldn't walk around too efficiently. It was just easier for John to be wheeled around at this point. His hands shook badly, and the cancer was in his brain. Goku didn't quite understand what that meant, but sometimes the man went into convulsions and Amanda had to give him his medicine. 

But John was lucid and knew where he was and what was going on around him. When Goku wasn't leading a workout, John rolled himself near Goku as he sat and re-hydrated and ate. 

"This is quite the interesting place you've created," John said. 

Goku swallowed and smiled. "Yeah! It's mostly Bulma's doing. She's really smart and thinks of stuff like 'where are we going to house these people.'" 

A small smile on John's face. "I take it you don't ordinarily think of those things." 

"Eh heh. I'm kind of an airhead. Drove my ex-wife crazy. And my son. Well, the oldest one. And . . . probably everyone else too." A pause. "Oh well!" 

John laughed softly, then started coughing. When he finished, he cleared his throat. 

"You're rather interesting yourself. I'm curious . . . why don't you tell me some things about you?" 

Goku did as asked, and over the course of a few weeks, Goku had told John Kramer many, many things. Why he and Chichi got divorced, how he was now seeing Yamcha, the disability testing he did with Mrs. Briefs, how he grew up with Grandpa and then later with Bulma, Yamcha, Puar, and Oolong, his martial arts training, etc. John rolled up to talk to him about things every day around lunch time, and Goku saw no reason not to share. 

One day, Yamcha wasn't anywhere to be found, and Bulma, Oolong, and Puar made their worry very obvious. Goku, on the other hand, went about business as usual. 

"Aren't you worried like your friends are?" John asked at lunch that day. 

Goku chewed his food, then swallowed. 

"I am worried.... But I can't sense his energy, so I can't teleport to where he is to check up on him.... And he prefers being alone when he's struggling...." 

"Struggling how?" 

"Um...." 

"With suicide?" 

Goku froze for a moment, then looked up to meet John's eyes. 

"How'd you know that?" 

"Amanda has known Yamcha from a time before now, and she tells me many things." 

"Oh...." 

"So you're just . . . letting him be?" John asked. 

Goku looked down at his food. 

"Well . . . he asked me to. . . . And if that's what he wants to do, there's nothing I can do to really stop him.... I want him to be happy, and if he's not happy here . . . whether he's running away or going to Otherworld, I don't really have a say in the matter. Isn't that how it's supposed to work?" 

John didn't answer the question. "And what will you do if he never returns?" 

Goku shrugged. "Just . . . do what I've always been doing, I guess. Training. Fighting bad guys. Helping here. Maybe see if Oolong and Puar still want me to live with them or if Bulma would mind if I moved in with her for a while.... I think Chichi would let me live with her again, but I don't think Gohan would like that very much, so while that is Grandpa's house and where I grew up, I don't think I'll ever be going back there." 

"Your ex-wife would let you live there again?" 

Goku shrugged. "She always lets me back in when I've been gone a long while, even if she's really mad." Goku then laughed, though he didn't actually think what he was saying was funny. "Gohan's real different, though he has her temper. When you've pissed Gohan off, you're better off never coming back. Last person before me who pissed him off was Cell, and he was more than prepared to torture him as punishment for his wrongdoing." 

"I see.... Will you be sad, if Yamcha doesn't return?" 

The smile fell off Goku's face, and he was quiet for a while. 

". . . Yeah. I mean, I know I _can't_ save him.... But I'll be sad that I couldn't, and I'll be sad that he probably won't want to be brought back with the Dragon Balls when he does die. . . . If he's alive and just gone, I . . . I guess I'll still be sad, but that's better than Yamcha being dead. I can still see him again sometime that way. Without being dead too. Y'know?" 

"You would not go after him?" 

"If he wanted me to, I would, but if he ran away, then he doesn't want me there.... Right?" 

"Sounds like a good assumption. You're very good at letting people and things go, aren't you?" 

Goku nodded. "There's no point in holding onto something or someone who doesn't want to stay. Grandpa taught me that." 

"And how did he do that?" 

"He refused to let the Dragon bring him home." 

There was a small silence between them. 

"Yamcha will return if he succeeds in his test." 

"Huh?" 

Goku turned his head so he could see John better. 

"He is being tested right now, and if he succeeds, he'll come home." 

 

John was right. Yamcha was back with him now, though his leg was worse for wear, having been cut super deep into the skin, the razor wire having reached the bone of his leg but unable to cut through it. 

Goku didn't understand what Jigsaw was supposed to mean, and he wasn't entirely sure he understood what the police were doing there. Chichi being at the hospital was a surprise. Gohan and Goten were hugging her tightly, so glad she was safe. 

John Kramer and Amanda Young vanished when Yamcha got out of the hospital. Goku didn't really spar them any additional thoughts.


End file.
